It is known to move spacer frames from a conveyor installation to a receiving station following their coating with a sealing or adhesive mass, with the spacer frames abutting during their transport against a lateral support. In the receiving station the spacer frames are gripped by lifting elements, raised and transferred to or taken over by, for example, a hanging conveyor.
Following the welding of the free ends of hollow profile strips bent into spacer frames, the spacer frames again must frequently be taken over by a linear conveyor on which they are transported in a standing position and moved on for further processing (coating with adhesive or sealing means or the deposition on the spacer frames of drying substances).
A problem of the known installation is that the spacer frames are suspended on the hanging conveyor at relatively large distances from each other, so that they require much space.